My Chaotic Liaison
by ienjoypie
Summary: She's been through pain, terror, discomfort, despair, remorse, lust, love and pleasure. But are there some emotions she has yet to discover? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Joker/OC Sequel to 'Your Soul Is Anchored'
1. An Unexpected Reunion

**ATTENTION READER!:  
If you have no read 'Your Soul Is Anchored' Then I suggest you go to my page and read it.  
Or this story will make no sense.  
This website wont let me post the link. But go on my page.****  
Thank you.  
**

**Kaylee: WE'REEE BACKKKKK!! Are you excited?!  
****Jaden: YEAH!  
****Lis: YEAH!  
****Joker: Yeah, yeah, I uh.. Guess.  
****Lis: Well, I am.  
****Kaylee: Anyways, so I got soo much great feedback on the other story, and I had a blast writing it. So I'm writing another one. It's going to be really really confusing in the beginning, but I promise it'll get better. She's just slowly explaining everything.  
****Lis: We hope you enjoy it!**

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Title: My Chaotic Liaison  
****Pairing: Joker/OC  
****Rating: R- Maybe N-17  
Summary: She's been through pain, terror, discomfort, despair, remorse, lust, love and pleasure. But are there some emotions she has yet to discover? Jaden Smith is back for another wild ride as she endures; adventure, sacrifice, courage, passion, danger, and over all how to survive being a teenage girl in a sometimes sadistic relationship with a mass-murderer. Joker/OC Sequel to 'Your Soul Is Anchored'  
Warnings: Language, Sex, Heavy Petting, Violence And Murder, Blowing Shizz Up, Insanity.. And.. Well.. It's rated R for a reason.**

**Chapter One- An Unexpected Reunion.**

"JADEN SMITH!" I heard a loud pound emit from right next to me and I snapped my head up and immediately got dizzy. "That is the second time you have fallen asleep in my class this week and I will NOT tolerate it!" sure enough, Mrs. Vikkar was hovering over me with a large textbook in her hand; obviously her weapon of choice to wake me up.

A few giggles from all the stupid immature kids in the room, "Yeah, Yeah.." I muttered, still half asleep.

"One more time and I will have you down in the principals office like that!" she snapped her finger in front of my face and walked away. I scoffed inwardly. I looked up and decided that I should probably get something done today. I opened my 3 ring binder and almost laughed out loud when I saw my large '**JXJ**' in big bold writing on the front of my purple notebook. Oh, damn. That's one thing that always makes me laugh. Knowing that he'll probably never come back for me, let alone remember me.

I pulled out my blank ink pen and began scribbling down what Mrs. Vikkar had wrote on the board. Once finished, I focused my attention back on the old hag. Honestly, she didn't even look like a woman, more like a freaking… she-man. I chuckled and got a snotty look from one of the stupid cheerleaders next to me. Anyways, back onto Mrs. Vikkar, she had light brown hair that looked like a wig in the shape of a ferret or something on top of her head. And beady eye's with little to no color in them, it actually freaked me out a bit.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP**

Oh, Jesus. As if I don't already have a bad enough headache. At least I get to go home now. Ugh, not that I want to. I'd rather be in my apartment/condo complex thing in my red-walled room. But nooo. I stood up, shoved my binder in my 'purse' type thing my mom had insisted on buying me to replace my old messenger bag. Damn I miss that thing, and my ipod!

As I was walking out of the building I heard loud footsteps behind me. Then two hands clasped over my eyes and all I saw was black. "Guess who?" came a deep voice next to my ear.

I prevented myself from groaning in annoyance, "Jared," the hands moved and I could see again.

"Hey, Jades. So whatcha' doin' later? Maybe we could catch a movie or dinner or something…" he trailed.

I started walking away. "For the millionth time, Jared. No,"

He obviously didn't take my answer seriously because he was following me in seconds. "Aww…. Come on. I want to. I promise you'll have a good time," he smiled and I almost barfed up my grilled cheese sandwich I had for lunch.

"For the last time. NO," he groaned and started walking away. Yes, Jared, one of the many people at Gotham high that I wanted to punch in the face.

On my way home I started thinking about everything that's happened in my life the past year. Moving to Gotham, getting kidnapped, seeing my ex, falling in love, living life in chaos, being taken back, hospital dates, counseling dates, dinners with people I don't even know. My life has literally been a living hell. I mean, I just don't understand why nothing can go my way.

Pretty soon I was walking up my little stone path in m yard and pulling out my key's. I shoved the key in the lock and walked in. "Mom, I'm home,"

I heard her shuffle into the living room. "Hey, honey! How was school?"

"Meh. Boring," I stated.

"Well, as boring as it may be. You still have to go," she smiled and I sat down to take off my shoes. She walked to the doorway of the room and looked at me. "It's still good to have you home, Jaden." I scoffed. That's all I have heard for the past weeks. 'we missed you Jaden' or 'it's good you're home' or something along those lines. EVERY SECOND.

Once my shoes were off I picked up the stupid purse thing and started my way up the stairs. I ducked under my newly-applied caution tape and shut my door. I walked over to my bed and hung the bag on the bed post. I laid down and let out an aggravated sigh. Then I turned and something caught my eye.

A card--I think it was-- was lying on the corner of my dresser. I stood up and walked over to it. The back was a blank red and I picked it up. My insides lurched as I recognized the oh-so- familiar figure on it. It was a Joker card. And on it, it had several small words printed:

_Three o'clock tonight sharp._

_Surprise Surprise._

_- J_

I almost leapt for joy. So he _did _remember me after all! I grinned widely and for some odd reason pulled the card up to my nose. Sure enough, it smelt like gas and gun powder. The strong aroma almost made me collapse. I walked over to my bed and laid back down, holding the card to my face; I fell asleep.

_We all stumbled into the apartment/condo complex building thing, exhausted from the nights events. Well, Justin and I at least. The Joker was all but bouncing off the walls. "Ohh, goody that was fun fun _fun_!" he clapped his hands together and jumped onto the couch. Okay, bouncing off the walls metaphor? Out of the picture._

_I yawned and stumbled my way down the hall. "I don't know about you. But I'm going to bed,"_

_I walked into the red-walled room and crashed onto the mattress. I was asleep in a matter of seconds. _

_I don't know how much longer later I heard the bedroom door shut and opened my eyes a bit. Sure enough, the Joker was shrugging out of his trench coat. He threw it against the wall and stepped over to the bed. He looked down at me and Tsked. I then, realized I was in his spot. But I didn't want to move so I pretended I was still asleep. He hopped onto the other side and curled his body against mine. I smiled on the inside. _

_I felt his head on the side of my cheek and just as I was suspected he was going to kiss it; his long serpent tongue darted out and licked from my jaw line to the bottom of my ear. "SICK!" I shrieked, ripping my arm up to wipe off the slime. _

_I heard him giggle behind me. "I knew you weren't _asleep_," he snuck his arms around my waist and we laid there for a second until I finally fell back asleep._

I slowly opened my eye's and the first thing I saw was my alarm clock. **2:57AM **I sat up and looked around the room. Nope, no sign of him. Maybe it was just a trick. Or a trap that my dad or someone set to see if I'd go with him again. I mean, not that I wouldn't. But still.

I stood up all the way and walked over to my dresser, I opened my top drawer when I felt myself being lunged back. Next thing I knew I was up against the wall, a complete set of lips against my own. I opened my eye's to see whom they belonged to and smiled inside the kiss. I just _knew _he'd come back.

He pulled back and we were both breathing hard. "Hey," he ducked back down and kissed me softly, "There," kiss, "_gorgeous,_" kiss, "did ja'" kiss, "miss," kiss "me?"

"Like you wouldn't fuckin' believe," I growled and pushed him. He stumbled backwards and I kissed him as I pulled off the long trench coat. We landed on my bed. I opened my mouth and his tongue didn't hesitate to conquer my own in a slimy battle of longing.

Once our little, what you could call 'escapade', was over I ended up laying on his chest. We were both breathing heavy when I finally thought of something to say. "What took you so long to remember me?"

He scoffed. "I didn't forget you, _gorgeous_. I mean, no no no no. How could I uh.. forget_ this_?" he patted my head.

"Then why did it take you so long?" I argued.

"It takes a lot, ya know. To uh.. Get everything _prepared _for another kidnapping,"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. "That had to be the most bullshit I've ever heard,"

He giggled. "Forgot who I was talkin' to," he chuckled. "No, I've been uh… what you could call.. Uh… _procrastinating_," I cocked an eyebrow again. "I didn't know if you would want to _uh_.." he cleared his throat, "Come _back_"

I chuckled, "Are you serious?! I'd definitely rather be out there with you then in this shit hole. I mean, honestly. I have dinners with people I don't even know that want to talk to me about my 'horrible experience'. And what the hell am I supposed to say? 'Um, I fell in love with him. And I hated it. I hope it never happens again.' no! because I wont lie about that. I didn't hate it. I loved it. And I want it to happen over and over again."

I was staring at his feet, my head still in the same spot. I saw a purple-gloved hand come into my view and tilted my head up to meet his gaze. "Are you uh…_sure_?"

"Positive."

He pulled me off of him and I ended up on the bed with my head actually on the pillows. He crawled up me and stopped at my neck. I felt him lick his way into the crease and open his mouth all the way to form his teeth around the soft skin. He bit down and I had to stop myself from yelping. He bit my neck about five times before he came back to my mouth and kissed me hard. I felt his hand travel up my shirt and I knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to see how his 'work of art' was doing.

He pulled away from my mouth and sat up so he was sitting on my thighs. He started pulling my shirt up. Once it was to my neck he stared at my chest. Thankful I still had a bra on, I pulled my shirt over my head completely. The wicked wound had healed, and when the doctor looked at it he said it was beyond repair. That I would just have one hell of a scar. Not that I minded; It's a big part of me now.

The Joker took his right index finger and traced along it from the bottom of the right side all the way to my left collarbone. "The doctor said it was beyond repair," he averted his eye's from my chest to my eye's and smiled weakly; his scars pulling up on both sides. He leaned down and kissed the crease right under my jaw line. He bit me one more time before falling over beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I really missed you," I stated.

"_Hmm_…. Me too. But shush shush shush shush _shush_. Sleep now,"

I guess I have a lot more then what you could call a 'bit' to tell you, huh?

_**Kaylee: Okay, you're probably all going 'oh my god, what the hell happened? I'm so confused!' don't worry, you're supposed to be. Like I said, she's slowly explaining everything that's happened, and technically it's going to be in flashbacks and dreams and such, but still. I mean, I wanted to try something new and different.  
**__**Lis: Hence the whole, 'nice Joker' there Kaylee?  
**__**Kaylee: Yeah, like.. I'm still going with he is the same to everyone else but her. And in the time from when they, ahem, ya know, to when she 'magically' (not telling how), got back home their relationship got stronger. That's why their so… lovey.  
**__**Jaden: but hey, you tried to do a 'Jokerish' move by having him examine my scar.  
**__**Kaylee: True.  
**__**Joker: Yeah.  
**__**Kaylee: But anyways, I really hope you like the beginning!  
**__**Lis: One more question to your reviewers. What do you think of when you hear 'My Chaotic Liaison'?  
**__**Kaylee: It means two different things. But say what you think first.  
**__**Lis: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Lockdown

**Kaylee: For those of you who do not know what a lockdown is..**

_**LOCKDOWN:  
**__Confinement for safety: an emergency safety procedure in which people remain in a locked indoor space  
__When an unknown intruder entered the building, the principal ordered the school into lockdown. _

_**Kaylee: So yes, that is a lockdown. Schools have them when people with guns come in the building an such.  
**__**Lis: Indeed.  
**__**Kaylee: This is a very long chapter. And I hope you like it. I loved all of my amazing reviews I got!  
**__**Jaden: Yeah, yeah. You love them, we know. Let's get on with it?  
**__**Joker: Yeah.  
**__**Kaylee: Fine  
**__**Lis: ENJOY!**_

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Two- Lockdown**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Oh my hell! Shut up! I slammed my arm down onto my alarm clock with expert skills and it shut off. I opened my eye's and glanced at the clock **6:35AM**. I groaned. Who set that? I don't get up until seven! I tried to move but failed when I remembered _he_ was still here. _Now_ I didn't want to leave. Ever. I reached down and pulled his linked hands apart from themselves and turned around. His eye's were still closed; I put my face in the crease of his neck and opened my mouth. I bit down until I felt him giggle. "Did you change my alarm?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can only be here for a uh.. few more _minutes,_" I wrapped my arms around him and linked my fingers through themselves.

"No." I stated.

"I uh... _have_ to,"

My body decided to abandon me and I felt a harsh stinging in the back of my eye's. "I wont be separated from you again,"

I heard him scoff. "I'll come _back_..." but I heard the hesitation.

I looked up at him and I knew he was stifling his giggle at my best puppy dog look. I pulled my arms away from him and turned until I was facing my alarm clock again. I folded my arms across my chest as if a seven year old would do if she didn't get the new Barbie that all of her friends had. "Fine," I sniffed once, "Leave."

I felt him put his head on my shoulder and one arm wrap around me. He sighed and moved his head to my neck. He tucked his face into it. I looked down and his hand was just laying there. Draped over my waist. I picked it up and held it in my own, tracing my finger over his paint and cut covered fingers. Then he cleared his throat. "Are you uh, _sure _you want to come back?" I sighed and turned my head so my face was merely two centimeters from his. I could feel his breath against my mouth.

I got a little closer, "Positive."

He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips against mine. Why would he think I wouldn't want to come back with him? It's been hell without him, without my carefree life of causing chaos and trouble. He pulled back and licked my cheek. "Ugh!" I wiped my face and he hopped off the bed. I frowned as he walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up his long purple coat. He looked at me and I just stared back.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and seemed to fiddle around in them for a moment. He then walked over to me and picked up my hand; he placed his on top and I felt something in my hand. He closed my fingers around it and held my hand in his monstrous one. He picked up my other hand and replaced his with mine; so I was holding my own hand. He leaned in and kissed me, biting my lower lip slightly. I pulled back and looked at him in the eye. He stood up, grinned and pulled out a cell phone. He tapped in a number and pulled it to his ear.

"Alright, deactivate it," I furrowed my brow.

"Deactivate what?" I asked. He mocked my expression and snapped the phone shut.

"You didn't _know_?" he asked, know what? "You're a _very_ hard girl to get to, _Jaden_," he chuckled, "Your father, or uh... _mother _had lasers set in your yard that sends a silent alarm to the police stations phones every time someone tries to cross them. But they uh... can like.. _sense _if the person lives there or not,"

My face fell into a sneer. "He _wouldn't_"

"Oh, he would, gorgeous. He _would_" he walked over to the window.

"Please don't," I tried to give him my best puppy dog look again. But all it did was make him laugh.

"You'll see me again, _soon_." and then he climbed out the window. And just like that, he was gone. I felt like crawling into a little hole and dying. I remembered he had given me something and opened my hand. Inside was his pocket knife. The same pocket knife that cut me and that has killed probably a crap load of people.

_The _pocket knife.

I looked at my clock. **6:50AM **Screw it, I'll get up at seven-thirty. I reached over, placed the knife on the table and set my alarm clock forward. Then I laid down and passed out.

_I heard the door open and close and smiled. I figured it would be the Joker so I looked up. But I regretting the smiling part. Justin was coming directly towards me; a blank expression on his face. "What do you want?" I barked._

"_Jaden, what are you getting yourself into?" he asked, sitting down on the floor in front of me. _

"_What do you mean?_"

"_Being with _him_. He's.. crazy." I looked down at him and sighed. I picked up his hand and put it in my lap. _

"_Justin, I know you're just saying this because you want me back,"_

"_No! I'm not! I just don't want you to get hurt _again_!" I looked at him in the eye._

"_You had your chance, Justin,"_

_He finally looked like he understood I knew his dirty little secret. "But... I love you,"_

_I squared my shoulders and traced my finger over the lines in his hand. "I love him,"_

"_I kind of saw that. You forget you did your little 'act' in the hallway, Jaden. But why do I have a feeling it isn't love? It's lust. It's _need_. He _needs _you. That's the _only_ reason," I wanted to punch him._

"_I don't want you working for him anymore." I stated._

"_Wh.. Wha-"_

_I cut him off, "I wont stand back and let him kill you for even looking at me. You... _heard_ what he said in the hall. And I have a feeling that he'll really kill someone if they look at me. And I wont let you get killed for some old long lost love," I looked down, placed his hand back in his lap and looked up at him._

"_But it's not long lost. I'm right here. I love you,"_

"_I don't love you, I thought I did. But I don't," _

"_But-"_

"_Leave, Justin. And DO NOT come back. You'll learn to get over me. And one day you'll look back and thank me for saving your life," _

"_Jade-"_

"_LEAVE!" And at that, he stood up and walked out the door._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I snapped my eye's open and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I still remember that night like the back of my hand. And I haven't seen Justin since. I rubbed my eye's and slowly sat up. I looked around and saw a box on my dresser. About the size of a shoe-box. I stood up, wobbling a bit and walked over to it. I picked it up and it had another card taped to it. I pulled off the card and walked over to my bed, I sat down and flipped it over.

_Make ya a deal, Wear this. I'll come._

_Sometime today, gorgeous. _

_You'll come with me._

_--_J

I smiled and set it down next to me. I opened the top of the box and seriously almost started laughing my ass off. I reached into the box and pulled out a dark purple, zip up jacket. I chuckled loudly and set it on my bed. I stood up and got dressed. I put on my old, torn Misfits shirt and a pair of tight black pants. I walked over to my bed and picked up the Jacket. I slipped it over my shoulders; it was a bit big. I picked the knife up off of the side table and put it in my pants pocket. I went to grab my bag but changed my mind. If I was leaving today I didn't have to worry about homework. I ducked under my caution tape and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I walked in, picked up a brush and brushed my hair. Then pulled my eyeliner and applied that thick dark line under my eye's that makes everyone assume I hate my life. Once ready, I walked downstairs and hopped into the kitchen excitedly. "Good morning!" I chirped. I was actually scaring myself.

"Morning!" my mom chanted back in almost the same tone. That made me want to gag. I –almost—skipped over to the fridge and pulled out a blueberry Go-Gurt. Ah, yes. My one true love. Well, except for—Okay it was a metaphor, people!

I ripped the top of and shoved it into my mouth. Then I thought about my chilly walk to school and shuddered. "Mom? Will you please give me a ride to school?"

She looked like she thought about it for a second. "Okay, but just this once. And that's only because it's 43 degree's outside," she sighed and grabbed her key's off of the counter. "Let's go,"

I followed after and into the garage. She got in and I followed. She put the key's in the ignition and started the vehicle. Then she looked over to me. "Where did you get that _ugly_ jacket?" I felt like screaming; 'the Joker' but would that happen? No.

"I.. my friend got it for me," I looked down and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're making friends, honey," Ugh. Gag.

We started the way down the street and when we got to my school less then ten minutes later, I wanted to cry out with glee at what was about to happen. The only problem was that I don't know how he knows I'm wearing the jacket, or when he's coming.

I said goodbye to my mom and stepped out of the car. I put the hood of the jacket over my head and trudged up the school steps. When I was about half way down the hall I heard someone walking behind me.

"What's up with the jacket, babe?" ugh, Jared alert. Jared alert.

"I felt like wearing it," I mumbled.

He stopped me and turned me towards him. I looked at him up and down. He looked… different. He was wearing a leather jacket that was wayy to tight and his hair was died black. Must've done that last night. He also had a thick rim of eyeliner under both eye's. I had to prevent myself from laughing. "See what I did?" he stated.

"Did what?"

"I did this for you, babe! I made myself a.. _freak! _For you!"

I wanted to punch him in his too-white-teeth as he grinned widely. I looked him up and down and glared. I shoved him off of me and started walking down the hallway. "Leave me alone, Jared,"

"What, Jaden!? What the hell do I have to do? Do you want me to fuckin' paint my face like a clown and die my hair green for you to be able to even _look _at me? What do you want me to do!?" that did it. I flipped around and had to be down that hall in less than three strides. I pushed him up against the wall and held myself back from spitting in his face.

"What, the _FUCK _did you just say?"

"Oh, you don't think I know about your little 'kidnapping' and your stupid little 'love affair' I know one of the kids in your little support group, Jades. I _know _you," I just about picked him off the ground by his collar.

"You don't know a _thing_ about me, Jared. So back, _the FUCK, _OFF." I spat. Right then a hall monitor walked down and pulled me off of him. I glared at her and she started to laugh because a girl had a guy against the wall. When it's usually the opposite. I glanced back at him as I walked down the hall. He smiled. "Don't even think about saying anything," I mouthed, then turned and started walking down the hall so he couldn't hear. "I'll rip your throat out,"

**JXJ**

Nothing happened all day. And by this point I was practically chanting 'come get me, come get me' I just wanted him to come. So it'll be over with. I have one period left of the day and if he doesn't come by then, I'll blow a gasket.

I groaned as the bell rang, indicating it was time to go to 8th period. Great, another marvelous time with Mrs. Vikkar. Like I haven't had enough harassment from kids and teachers about this damn jacket all day. She's sure to put the cherry on top!

At least Jared has left me alone all day. I don't think a day at Gotham High has been so… peaceful. I walked into Mrs. Vikkar and she immediately snapped her attention up to me and glared. Jesus, sometimes I just want to punch her. I went to the middle of the room where I sat and laid forward on my desk.

I waited until the bell rang to look up. "Jaden! Please take your hood off in my classroom!" I rolled my eye's and pulled the hood down. She passed out an assignment and when she walked over to my desk. "Where did you get that hideous thing, anyways?" I gave her my best smile and stared into her tiny eye's.

"My boyfriend,"

She looked like she was going to gag and walked away. I rubbed my neck and groaned when my hand rubbed one of my bruises too hard. One of the cheerleaders that sat to the left of me looked over. "How did you get all those… bruises? I mean, ouch,"

I looked at her and gave her my best crooked grin. "My boyfriend has a uh… _thing _with biting," her eye's went wide and before she could reply a loud beep filled the room, then the intercom beeped.

"LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN!" The principal yelled. Then the class went into a wild frenzy; running everywhere while Mrs. Vikkar tried to get them in one spot. They pushed all of the desks into the middle of the room and all hid in a corner that the door couldn't see. I laughed and hopped up onto the desks and sat down. Then I felt someone tugging on my jacket sleeve. I turned and Mrs. Vikkar had a terrified look on her face.

"Come on, Jaden."

"No thanks." I folded my legs on top of the desks.

"Come on, Jaden!" She demanded.

"No!"

"NOW!"

"Get off me, bitch!" I yelled, a few people gasped from their little corner but I just glared at her. She stopped, glared at me and walked back over to her other students. I sat, staring at the door.

Then there was a gunshot, and the door flung open. In he walked, the Joker. _Damnit, it's about time_. "Good afternoon, boys and girls!" He started in his nasally tone. One of the men cocked his gun and shot out the camera in the corner of the room. Then The Joker's attention snapped to me. "Well, _jeez_, gorgeous! You're just up there all perky and waitin' for me uh,.. Aren't you?" He cackled. A couple people whimpered. "I _told_ you I'd come,"

"It took you damn long enough," I said.

"I'm a very busy man," he growled, walked over to me and pulled me to him. I heard Mrs. Vikkar squeak a 'no!' but then he pressed his lips to mine with such a force I forgot where I was. I bit his lower lip and he chuckled and pulled away. He tilted my head to one side and looked at the bruises on my neck. "Turned out pretty well. I think we'll uh.. _add_ more later. But uh… it's time to go."

"Okay… let's go already then. No more stalling."

"_Anxious_ are we?"

I growled, it was a low guttural sound and he cackled loudly. He reached out and picked me up. He held me by the waist and I took one final look at the class before we walked out. Mrs. Vikkar had an appalled look on her face that made me laugh. We walked down the hall. There were two men in clown masks on either side of the Joker. Then I heard "HOLD IT! DROP THE GIRL!" And they all started running. Then several gunshots were fired just as we ran out the door. Two large black vans pulled up and their side doors opened. The Joker jumped in one and the other men in the other. Then we took off. The Joker was still holding me. But now he was breathing hard. I looked around. We were the only ones in here besides the driver.

"Um, can you let me go now?" He nodded and flung me so I was upright again. Then I thought about cops. And my dad. I have to see him. I.. somehow I need to tell him I'll be fine. "My dad. I need to see my dad. I need to tell him I'll be okay," The Joker scoffed.

"I already uh… took _care _of that." then I thought the worst and tears flooded my vision.

"You killed him, didn't you? YOU MONSTER!" I yelled, balling my hands into fists and charging after him. I got one good hit to his gut and he pulled my hands away.

"Whoah, Whoah, gorgeous. Who said anything about uh.. _killing _him? You really uh.. Think I would do that to _you_? You'd um… _leave_." I wiped the tears away and stood up straighter. At least he cared.

I looked up at him and he sighed. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Scare me like that again and I'll kill you with this damn pocketknife, you hear?" I said. He cackled and returned the hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

_**Kaylee: The infamous couple Jaden And Joker LIVE!  
**__**Lis: Woot!  
**__**Jaden: YAY!  
**__**Joker: Um, Woop?  
**__**Kaylee: Ah, now that that's cleared up. I can have some fun with this… (rubs hands together like the dude on the Simpson's) Excellent.  
**__**Lis/Jaden: (slowly backs away)  
**__**Joker: Ah, you're my buddy! (puts arm over Kaylee's shoulder)  
**__**Kaylee: Are you… drunk?  
**__**Joker: FINE! Don't be my friend! You're going to regret this.  
**__**Kaylee: Crap… I already do.  
**__**Lis: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. She'll Be Fine

_**Kaylee: OH MY GOD! READERS! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY LATELY! And I've had the worst case of writers block.  
**__**Lis: Yeah. But we're here now!  
**__**Kaylee: And another reason it's taken so long to write it is because I got a little discouraged by a few people that reviewed my last story. It was about his name. Now, I understand that in the comics and other movies and such his name is Jack. And I wasn't being saying in any way that the name was dumb or anything like that. I just wanted to do something new, to be creative. So if you don't like his name. I'm terribly sorry. I can't really change it. But really, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. Or trying to be a non-Joker fan.  
**__**Jaden: Yeah, really.  
**__**Lis: So yeah, but we're terribly sorry it's taken so long.  
**__**Joker: Can we get on with it?  
**__**Kaylee: (glares at Joker) Fine. But really, I've had to do so much. School has swamped me and I had the worst writers block ever. It's still here but it's not as bad.  
**__**Lis: On with the chapter. ENJOY!**_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter Three- She'll Be Fine**

Who'd ever thought that someone with such _disgusting _teeth could have a mouth that's so.. So.. So good _tasting_? Honestly, I don't know how it's possible. I mean, you look at the Joker, And you go… 'Holy shit. I'm not putting my mouth anywhere near that thing until he discovers something called a toothbrush.' But in all honesty, his mouth is just so.. So.. Well, let's just say I'd give up Go-Gurts for that right there.

I pulled away from him and laid back down on the couch, my head in his lap. I really wasn't paying attention to whatever horror flick he had on the television. Mostly his mouth.

I looked up at him from my current position on this large, brown couch and grinned. Seriously, you probably have no clue how much happier I am here. Without looking up, he spoke, starling me in the process, "Not much to look at, _is_ there _gorgeous_?" He grinned, licked his lips and looked down.

I pushed away my grin and squinted my eye's into a tight glare. "Shut up," I growled.

He cackled a high pitch sound once and looked back up. I turned my head to look at the TV and focused my vision harder when he flipped on the news. First thing I saw was that same little reporter that was there the previous time I was 'captured' outside of my school. Then I saw him and a million other reporters rushing towards a large figure—a bit smaller than the Joker—and froze when he actually looked to one of the camera's.

_Dad_.

"Oh, Jesus. Don't do this to me again," I groaned and pushed my face into the Joker's stomach.

"I'm not," he stated, "_Look_," He pushed my head towards the television as a saw something bright flicker over it. It looked to be the men's bathroom at Gotham high. Dark blue. The girls' were all orange.

Then the camera flipped to one of the mirrors. On it, a scramble of words were scribbled in dark red paint.

'**SHE'LL BE FINE'**

**--J.**

Then there was a bunch of scribbles on the bottom, what could form into a signature. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, grinning. "I _told _you I _took _care of it,"

I grinned back, reached up, grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to my face. I crushed his lips to mine and he returned the kiss greedily. I could go on forever but he started breathing heavy so I pulled away. I laid back down and focused my attention back to the TV. Now it was on my dad. And he actually looked relieved.

"_So, sir. How do you feel that the Joker has your daughter _again_?" _one little reporter asked.

"_Well, you saw what the mirror. I'm just hoping that the Joker is true to his word and doesn't hurt her,"_ The Joker scoffed above me. I looked up and him and he looked down at me. He shook his head twice and looked back up. The screen then changed from my dads face to some food commercial. And then went black.

I looked up at the Joker and he was staring at me, grinning. "Soo… besides me… did 'ja miss anyone else? Hmm? Maybe a uh… certain… _bat_?"

I immediately remembered that stupid spandex dick-head. And thought back to our last encounter.

"_HAND HER OVER, JOKER!" Batman growled from somewhere in a corner. The Joker was circling around me, rushing to whichever side the bat's voice came from. We were in an old, large department building this time. And freakin' spandex boy thinks it's fun to hide in the dark-as-hell corners. _

"_What if I say no? Hmm, Bat-sy? Whatcha gonna' do _then_?" _

"_Hand her over!" He growled once, and the Joker lunged into a corner, arm extended with knife in hand. Next thing I knew I was being flung up into the air and I felt like I was flying. I turned my head and a huge rush of cold air hit my face, immediately making me gasp. Then I saw the bat, clutching onto me like he freakin' _owned _me. I punched and jabbed at his side, but he didn't budge. I kicked and strained but we kept going higher and higher up the structure. _

_Once we were at the top, the stupid nocturnal freak took me to the tallest damn building in Gotham. Wayne enterprises. I passed out from such high elevation. Hey, can you blame me? _

_And that was the last time I saw the Joker for weeks._

A snapping sound brought me back to my senses. "Uhhhh… Hello?" I opened my eye's and The Joker was closer to my face, staring at me, snapping.

"Sorry, I've been having these weird flashback things lately. They make me like… space out," I shook my head as in to get rid of my thoughts.

"Well, don't be going all uh.. _crazy _on me now. _Remember, I _wear the face paint in this…. _thing,_"

I chuckled half-heartedly. "_Thing_?"

"Shut up," He growled.

We just stared at each other for a few moments, until I yawned. He sighed, "Why don't you uh... head to _bed_, I'll wake you up when it's time to uh, _play_." He grinned and I slowly stood up, stretched and headed my way down the hall. Opening the door, it glided open with a depressing groan. I stepped in and closed it behind me, then walked over to the bed and collapsed onto the large mattress. I immediately passed out.

_I slowly opened my eye's, taking in my surroundings, it looked to be I was in a hospital room, the bright, white lights shining brightly in one corner as I lay quietly in the opposite one. I opened my mouth to speak, "Whe.. Wher.. Where am I?" I thought out loud. _

"_You're in a hospital sweetie, it's going to be okay," I heard a half-deep and half-asleep voice say._

"_Dad?" I turned my head to the left and, sure enough, my dad was sitting in a bright pink hospital chair, smiling at me weakly. "DAD!" I shrieked and leaned over to hug him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you so much." _

"_I missed you too, sweets. But we have plenty of time to catch up. You need to get some sleep," But this time I didn't want to go back to sleep. Because I had a feeling that if I went to sleep, I'd wake up. And all of this would be a dream. So I held onto him, not letting go._

"_I don't want to. I'll wake up. And all of this will be a dream. I don't want to," Hey, could you blame me? I missed my pops. _

"_No, this isn't a dream honey. You're back. You're here to stay. You're away from that horrible man. That horrible horrible man. I promise you're going to be okay," then it hit me. Him, that '_horrible' _man my dad was chanting on about was the Joker; and I couldn't see him. Then the tears started coming. My dad pulled away and looked me in the face, "Oh, honey. Why are you crying?"_

"_He wasn't a horrible man, dad." I stated through my tears. _

"_What do you mean?" I snapped back to reality._

"_Nothing... just nothing," I laid back down on the bed._

"_Jaden. Tell me," He said, a bit more stern. _

"_Nothing.... It's nothing, I said," He sighed heavily and laid back down in his chair. A few seconds later he started snoring. "I just... Love him," I whispered softly. Everything went black._

I opened my eye's slowly and felt like crying. I just wish, just _wish _there was some way. _Any _way that I could have both of them in my life at the same time. But that wouldn't happen. Because this is _my_ life we're talking about here. It's one or the other.

"_If only..._" I whispered. I stood up, wobbling from dizziness a little and stepped over to my bag. I pulled out my old notebook and a pen and walked back over to the mattress. There was enough light I could see so I began scribbling things down;

_**Dad-**_

_**Don't be afraid. I'm okay.**_

I ripped the paper out, crumpled it up and threw it in the corner of the room. I began writing again.

_**Dad-**_

_**I know you're scared. I know how you must feel-**_

I groaned, ripping the paper out, crumpled it up and threw it with the other.

Really, what am I supposed to say? 'I can't come home because I'm in love with a psychotic mass murderer that your police station has been trying to find for years'? Seriously. You tell me.

I set my pen on the paper. Let's start with the basics.

_**Dad-**_

_**I'm sorry. I know you're worried, and even though the Joker put that on the school wall you're still afraid I'm going to get hurt somehow. And I only know this because I **_**know****_ you. I do. But I promise you, I will not be hurt. Now, I'm going to tell you why. But if I do, right now. You have to promise me you wont tell your coworkers and the news. But, Dad. I _love_ him. I don't know if my group therapist told you but I do. I'm madly in love with the man you're trying to hunt down. And he feels the same. Well, at least I _think_ he does. Now, I know what you're thinking; 'he's incapable of any emotion like that. But he really isn't. And yes, he may have given me this large scar across my chest, but I know why now. It's his mark. His mark of possession over me. He _owns _me now. And Dad, I know what you're doing right now. You're looking at this paper and shaking your head, thinking that this is nonsense and he is going to turn me into a horrible person, but dad, I promise you; I wont turn into him. I wont run around killing people just for the fun of it. I will be fine. I promise. I just wish... I just wish there were some possible way to show you that I wont be. But I know _**_**there isn't. Because I've found now that he wont show emotions such as love, sadness and lust to anyone but **_**me****_. He will _**_**not show it to anyone else. I just wish I could show you he **_**is ****_human. I'm sorry Dad. But this is how is has to be. I love _**_**you. I hope you write back, if there is any possible way you can receive this**_.

_**Your daughter,  
**_Jaden Smith

I looked over my letter a few times before nodding in agreement with it and folding it two times. I was creasing the last fold when I heard the door open and looked up. The Joker was walking in. "I need you to do something for me,"

"Which is?"

"I need help getting this," I held up the letter, "to my dad."

"Hm," he said, walking out. A few seconds later he came back into the room with a large manila folder and threw it at me. "It's going to be tough, but I can uh... see what I can _do_,"

I grinned and thought of a quirky comeback, "You? The Joker, The most clever, intelligent, talented, and over all gorgeous man in Gotham is going to '_see what he can do_' about getting a letter to a civilian? Wow..." With every word he was creeping closer, and by the last word he was hovering over me, mouth half-way extended.

"I like uh... _said_," he licked his lips, "I'll see what I can..._do_," I leaned up the rest of the way and pushed his mouth to mine. After a few seconds he pulled away and dug his face into my neck, I physically prepared myself for what was coming. Then I felt the sharp pain come through my neck and winced. He chuckled throatily and pulled away to look at my face, "Ohh, I'll never get tired of that!" he grinned widely. He jumped up and pulled me up with him. "Let's go find our uh... little _rat_ with wings, shall we?" wow, '_our_' rat with wings? He's sharing? Ha! I followed him as we stepped out the door.

"Of course," I grinned.

Time to _play, _Spandex boy,

_**Kaylee: Ending kinda sucked. But ehh, I'd love your views on the whole letter thing. And yeah.  
**__**Lis: We hoped you liked it!  
**__**Jaden: Yeah, please review!  
**__**Lis: Please review!  
**__**Kaylee: Please review!  
**__**Jaden: (nudges Joker)  
**__**Joker: Hmph? Ohhh yeah, right, okay. Review.  
**__**Lis: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**_


	4. Shattered Ice

**_Kaylee: I VERY much so hope I haven't lost my reviewers. Honestly.  
_****_Lis: I do, too.  
_****_Jaden: yeah…  
_****_Joker: I kind of miss them, too.  
_****_Kaylee: Wow.  
_****_Lis: Let's hope they'll read this.  
_**_**Kaylee: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so so so busy.  
****Lis: Yeah.**_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
****I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter Four- Shattered Ice**

It was cold. No, that was the understatement of the year. It was freezing. The type of freezing that that if you're outside for five minutes your bones turn to ice and shatter beneath your skin, yeah, ouch.

The Joker shut the large door on the Escalade and I immediately jumped to the heater. Damnit, why didn't I grab my jacket? I flipped it on high, pointed all the vents to me and folded my arms together. I heard the drivers door open and shut and looked over, The Joker was staring at me; stifling his laughter a little bit too visibly for my liking.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's not _that_ cold," he chuckled lightly.

"Yes it _is_," I growled.

He put his hands up, fingers spread and gloved palms facing me. An act of surrender, "Okay, okay. It's.. uh… _chilly_," He grinned, turning the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

My stomach groaned lightly. I reached down to my lap and pulled up my Go-Gurt. I ripped the top of the small tube open and practically shoved it into my mouth. How did he get these things anyways? It's not like he can walk into the grocery store. I mean, get real here.

Oh wait, _thugs_.

I furrowed my brow. I missed Justin a little bit too much. I looked over to the Joker. He was staring at the road, concentrating. His _thinking_ face obviously present. I pushed the remainder of my Go-Gurt from the bottom to the top and into my mouth, then threw the wrapper on the floor.

"Oh no you didn't." I looked up, and the Joker was glaring at me, looking from the floor to my face. I chuckled.

"I did,"

"You'll pay for that later, girl."

"Whatever, Pedophile." I laughed, he glared at me and as I reclined the seat and laid down, I dreamt of how we discovered his new nick name.

_I brushed my hand along his forehead before he threw the next knife. "You still haven't answered my question from earlier." I stated._

"_Hmm… what question?" now he's trying to get out of it._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Ninety-six!" He giggled, turning around in my lap. _

_I took his face in my hands, "Seriously, now."_

_He grinned and shoved his arms between my back and the mattress and clutched onto my waist tightly, like a bear hug. "What if I don't… uh… _want_ to tell you?"_

_I sighed and he tucked his face in the crook of my neck. "Honestly, I don't see what the problem is here. You've told me everything there already is to know. There is just a few things I'm discovering here, and this is one I'd like to know for now."_

"_No…" He bit my neck a little too hard and I slapped him on the head with a loud 'smack'. _

"_You know _my_ age…"_

_He pulled his head up, looked at me and smashed his mouth down onto mine. His face remained pushed up against mine as he spoke, "I'm Twenty-Nine, There." It was muffled, but I still heard it._

_I blinked. Wow… someone twelve years older then me… Ha! I grinned and thought of something to say "You're a pedophile," I chuckled into his mouth. He pulled back and bit my bottom lip. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make me whine uncomfortably until he pulled back._

"_So?" _

"_You're twelve years older then me." _

"_I know."_

"_And why is that bad?"_

"_You just said why."_

"_What? Wha… Why… Wh- Because you're a pedophile!? Oh my god! Out of all things your worried about, the most is being with a _minor_? For crying out loud!" I started laughing._

"_Shut up," He growled, biting my neck until I calmed down from my outburst. _

_He leaned up and looked at me. I just grinned at him. "You're a very very funny man, you know that, right?" He smiled at my compliment. _

"_Girl, where do you think I got my _name_?" But that was another thing for another time. I leaned up to him and kissed him, gently this time._

I was still shivering and my heater had been shut off. I groaned and turned my head just as I was lifted into the air. I turned into the Joker's gas and sweat smelling chest and out into the bitter cold of outside. Another door opened, and the Joker set me into the back seat of the Escalade. I immediately sat up just as he was about to shut the door. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, the door opened again.

"I was uh… _thinking_ gorgeous… and… well… I want to play a uh.. Little _game _with old _bat-sy._"

"Keep talking." I stated.

"And… well… We're going to make it look like we don't know where you are. Because god, oh excuse me, _I,_" I rolled my eye's at how much he thinks he's god, "know that he knows you're missing. Well, half of Gotham knows." He chucked a newspaper at me, the front page was the large "SHE'LL BE FINE" mirror picture and a headline of **'Smith Girl, Captured Again!' **I rolled my eye's.

"Go on.." I said, not looking up as I skim read the article.

"And so we're going to act like I didn't uh.. _Take_ you. So you're going to have to stay in here. And it'll look fairly suspicious if the car is on, so your beloved _friend_ wont be able to stay on." I narrowed my eye's.

"Then give me your trench coat, or something."

"Sorry, gorgeous. I can't do that. It's all part of the _look_." Of course, that's something he'd say. _Jerk. _

"Fine."

"Hey," he reached out and tipped my head up with his fingers. "Keep your chin up.. And we'll uh.. Do something _fun_ tomorrow." I couldn't help but smile.

Then I heard the loud sound of water slapping against a hard surface. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where are we?"

"The dock. Now, you stay in here. I'll be back in a bit," He leaned in, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I uh…. You know.."

"Yeah, love you too." I grinned at the fact he still can't say he loves me. There was only one time he could.

I laid down and went back to sleep.

_The knife sliced perfectly straight through the tough flesh, tearing a large gash into my arm. "FUCK!" I yelled, and hurled back into the corner of the room, The Joker glanced at me, a terrified look on his face. _

"_Leave, I'll take uh… care of it," The Joker stated, the figure in the shadows moved close, trying to get pas him and over to me. "No, no no _no_… I _said_, you leave. I'll take care of her," He swung the knife out to try to hit him, grunting when he missed._

"_She needs help!" Batman growled._

"_I'll help her,"_

"_LEAVE ALREADY, DAMNIT!" I bellowed._

_Batman gave a low, guttural growl before jumping out the window. "AH! Shit!" I yelled as another spurt of blood came trickling out. The Joker ran over to me, jumping on the ground next to me and ripping an ace bandage out of his trench coat pocket. He pulled up my short sleeve shirt all the way and began wrapping it around my lean arm. A little bit too tight but tight enough to stop the blood._

_I knew I'd need stitches, and I should be screaming, but then I had stopped, staring at the man before me as he muttered 'no' under his breath, when he should be laughing and jumping around. Once he was done, he looked up at me and reached out to my face. He held it in his monster hand and sighed heavily. "Still with me?" he asked, I nodded. He pulled me until I was halfway in his lap; my face pressed up against his chest. "I'm sorry," He whispered. _

"_It was an accident. I should have stayed out of the way,"_

"_I was the one that swung the damn knife, though."_

"_It's okay."_

"_You uh…" He licked his lips noisily, "scared me,"_

_I laughed, "What?"_

_He tilted my chin up with two of his gloved fingers, "I can't lose you too," I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, the only way I really knew how to react to something like that. When he pulled away he began talking again, "I… I… uh…" he bit the inside of his cheek, "Uh.. I…" he sighed and looked at me again, "Love you,"_

_My heart stopped, and I knew exactly what to say. "I love you too…"_

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard from the outside of the vehicle.

"Now, now. How would I know something like that?" The Joker's voice had a hint of playfulness to it, and I knew he was grinning.

"I know you know where she is, Joker," I hate his stupid voice. I heard a few beeping sounds.

"Awww.. Leaving so soon, Bat-sy?"

"I don't have time for this," He snarled.

A few minutes later the door opened up. I shivered as the cold intensified. "he left!" The Joker poked out his bottom lip. Something that should look cute. But was actually quite scary.

"Boo-hoo," I laughed. He grinned and picked me up. I shuddered again. He opened the passenger door and set me in it. Then pulled off his coat.

"Here," He threw it at me, I pulled it over me; covering my whole body with it. It was huge! The door shut and I hid underneath the large gas-and-sweat-smelling jacket. Inhaling deeply, I smiled as I heard a door open and shut. I poked my head through the top and he just laughed at me. I grinned back as the engine started and my heater came back on.

Aside from not seeing spandex man, today was pretty good.

_**Kaylee: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!  
**__**Lis: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Costumes? Um No

**_Kaylee: GUESS WHAT GUYS?!  
Joker: Hm?  
Jaden: WHAT?!?!  
Kaylee: (Lis will no longer be with us. Sad, yes.)  
Kaylee: WE'REEE BACKKKK.  
Jaden: YES WE AREEEE.  
Kaylee: It's been forever. But I'm hoping my amazing reviewers will still be here! Because they love us?  
Joker: (cough) suck up..  
Kaylee: Shut up.  
Joker: (pulls out knife) there is only ONE person that gets to say that to me.  
Jaden: Shut up.  
Joker: Thank you.  
Kaylee: So, here we are. I was actually quite happy when I wrote this, because I was actually in the mood to write this. I'm not going to lie, I have been really busy, but I half the time haven't. Lots of drama but not. Oh well, I love you guys. Hope you like the chapter. Oh yeah, PS… I know it's a little early in the year for this, but I couldn't help it. I've had this idea for this story for quite some time._**

**_PS: This is the chapter re-uploaded. Because I forgot to edit it and take of the underlining. _**

**_DC Comics Owns Joseph Kerr  
I Own Jaden Smith_**

**Chapter Five- Costumes? Um. No.**

I woke up a while later on the couch with a slight headache and the Joker as my pillow. The trench coat had been taken away from me and that made me a bit sad. I looked up at him, he was watching tv and shut it off when he sensed me looking up at him. "I don't get it, when I'm with you I could sleep for hours on end."

"Well maybe my _uh_…" He slicked his hair back lightly with two fingers. "Looks just… _knock_ you out." He grinned down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're too full of yourself," I chuckled. "So what is this… _fun_ thing we're doing tomorrow?"

He giggled. "Well, I may be known for my uh, _rudeness_… but there is a time of the year where even I am… _nice_." he

"When?" I blinked, completely thinking that is completely impossible.

"Well, what is tomorrow?" I thought for a minute. I didn't remember. Hell, I never kept track of time when I'm here! When I didn't respond I think he caught on that I didn't know, and chirped, "Halloween, silly!" He pinched my nose.

I couldn't help but smile. "And how are you '_nice'_?" I made quotations with my fingers.

"Well, some of my… uh… _men_ have the little things." He made a motion with his hand to indicate height. "And we all take them to do the uh… _trick-or-treat_ thing."

I was appalled. His freaking thugs had _kids?!_ KIDS?! Little cute things that ran around causing hell? AND HE KILLED THEIR FREAKING DADDYS?! "Your freaking men have _kids_ and yet you still _kill_ them?!"

"Uh, yeah."

I punched him in the chest, making him gasp lightly. "You don't get to freakin' kill anyone anymore until they go through a full background check with _me_." I snapped. "You don't get to take anymore daddys away from their kids." He chuckled from above me, not a random chuckle, not a lunatic chuckle, but a 'you-really-fuckin'-think-so?' chuckle.

"_Fine_. You don't get to go then." He stuck his tongue out at me and looked back up. I groaned and folded my arms across my chest.

"You're impossible." I sighed and reached up to pull his face down to look at me. "You know that, right?" He gave me a crooked grin before nodding. I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I just don't want you killing dads. So if you have a dad, don't tell me he is one."

He nodded, "You still want to uh.. go tomorrow, right?"

"Hell yes I do." I grinned.

**JXJ**

As I got into the large Escalade I furrowed my brow. When the Joker got in I looked straight at him. "How the hell are we going to pull this off?"

"WELL…" He giggled like this was some game he loved playing every year. Hell, it probably was. "The people in this so called… '_town'_" He made quotations with his fingers before starting the engine. "Have a really _twisted_ mind. Even possibly more twisted than _mine_." He winked at me.

"And your point is?" I questioned, pushing him to get to the point.

"I can waltz around all I want in my current _attire_. Why? Because, well, people just think it's a uh… _costume_." He giggled.

I laughed loudly and threw my head back. "SERIOUSLY?!" Wow, the people in this town really _are_ idiots. It's quite hilariously stupid. "And… and let me guess," --I wiped a tear from my eye-- "People dress up as The Bat, too?"

"The little ones, ya." He cackled along with me. "The ones… uh… _your_ age dress up like me. Oh, and the uh… uh-dults. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to pull this off." He motioned around his outfit.

"And where are we going right now?" I asked after we had calmed down a bit. "It's the middle of the day."

"Well, we have a uh… _lot_ to do, gorgeous." He popped his tongue off the top of his mouth. "We have to drive there, pick up the things, and most importantly, get you a costume." He grinned at me. I shook my head.

"Hell no! I'm not wearing a friggin' costume!"

The Joker swerved to hit a fire hydrant. "Oh yes you will!"

"No, no, no, no, no, _NO_." I said.

"Be quiet." He snapped and grinned at the side of his mouth.

**JXJ**

I pulled a pair of tight spandex pants over my hips and groaned when I looked at myself in the mirror. This was ridiculous. "I'm just not wearing a costume. This is the fourth one and I hate it."

"Now, now, now. Lemme seeee." The Joker whined from outside of the dressing room. We were in some god forsaken costume shop on the other side of town. I didn't know where we were. Hell, I had fallen asleep on the way. As usual.

I opened the dressing room door and just stood there. In the fuckin' spandex suit that only made me think of batboy. The Joker cackled. "I liikeee itttt."

I glared at him and shut the door. "No."

"C'mon. You gotta freaking pick one, girl!" I could hear him stomp his feet. "We don't have all _day_."

"Shut up," I said as I pulled off the spandex with as much force as I could apply without ripping them. Then I pulled up the second tightest ones. At least they weren't spandex.

I pushed on a bright white long sleeve button up shirt and pulled up the sleeves. I put on a small top hat with a large feather on it, then some large suspenders.

I pulled on the suspenders outwards, put the slyest smirk on my face I could manage without laughing my ass off and opened the dressing room door. The Joker's jaw dropped and I chuckled.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" He jumped up and down like a little kid. "WEAR THAT ONE!" He clapped his hands furiously.

I chuckled and walked over to him, pushing him down on the closest chair. He stumbled a bit but when he gained his composure I sat on his thighs. "How about you…" I stopped momentarily to kiss the crease underneath his ear. "Take off _this_," I motioned around his face. "Tonight."

"Hmm…" He actually seemed to ponder it. "No."

"C'monnn…" I groaned. He shrugged. "I dunno. I'll think about it." I gave him my best puppy dog face and he just giggled and kissed me quick before standing up and sliding me off his legs. "Okay, okay _okay_! Go get your clothes so we can pay!"

I blinked at him. "YOU? PAY?"

He grinned. "Shut up."

I thought back to when I first tried to get him to take off the freaking paint.

_"Come onnnnn… It'll just be quick! Like a band-aid! And then we can put all of it back on just as thick as it was!" I had a damp washcloth in my hand and the Joker's face merely three inches from my hand. _

_"NO!" he mumbled and stood up quickly. Then it flared into a full out chase scene. We ran through the halls, the kitchen, the living room, down the stairs and even outside. I stopped when I got halfway down the street and placed my hands on my knee's, heaving for breath. _

_He came walking back to me slowly. There wasn't anyone around to see him so he went this speed. Hell, we were in the middle of nowhere after all so I didn't blame him. When he got up to me he bent my arm back until I released the rag and he threw it across the street. I glared up at him and he just giggled and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and walked back into the building._

I walked up to the Joker at the register and the man wrung up my costume while it was still on me. "Really great choice. Did you just like, make it up?" He babbled. I nodded.

After the Joker handed him several bills of cash we turned to walk out when the cashier stopped us. "Hey, dude." And I was terrified we were caught. But the guy smirked and said, "I'm totally rockin' the costume." The Joker looked down at me and winked and we walked out.

**Kaylee: I hope you liked it! It is a little early in the year, but oh well. (Shrug).  
****Joker: It is, but it's fun.  
****Jaden: Please review!!! **


	6. Bad News, Kids

_**Kaylee: I'm terribly sorry, but you're not going to get updates EVERY day. I will update, but not as frequent as we both would like.  
**__**Jaden: Yeah.  
**__**Kaylee: And sorry for how short this chapter is. I rushed it, really.  
**__**Joker: WHY CAN'T YOU BE BETTER.  
**__**Kaylee: (glare) Shut up.  
**__**Jaden: ENJOY!**_

_**  
**__**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter two- Bad News, Kids.**

When we got back into the Escalade about four men followed us and got in the back. I figured that they were the ones with the kids, so I shrugged it off, figuring it's safer and less suspicious if we take one vehicle than ten. We stopped at a nearby apartment complex and the men got out. I was confused. Did they all live at the same place?

My questions were answered when two of them crossed the street to the motel. I leaned my head on the door and twiddled my fingers. The Joker giggled at something but I didn't feel like asking what. He did that randomly a lot. It was his personality.

When the first two men got back into the car with two little boys, one dressed in a pirate suit and the other a tiger suit, I came to the realization that all of the men were divorced and had custody issues. Hence why one of them said, "She almost didn't let me take 'em." And another saying, "God, I had to get out of there before she threw something at me!"

The other men came back a few minutes later with a little boy and girl. The girl in a princess outfit and the boy in a… a… Oh my hell. A fuckin' spandex man suit. The Joker growled and squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. When the man got in the car I hoped to god he wouldn't kill him. Not in front of the kids.

"Sorry, boss." he said in a deep voice. The Joker inhaled breath as if he was going to say something, but didn't. Instead he slowly put the car back into drive and started moving.

We finally got to a parking lot and pulled in. We all got out and the thugs introduced their kids to me, slightly glancing up at the Joker every couple of seconds.

I made four new friends that were all obsessed with me. The little boy in the pirate suit was Casey, he was five. The one in the tiger suit was Tanner, he was three and the one in the spandex man suit was Corbin, he was six.

And the little girl was Anna, she was five and the cutest thing you could ever see.

I looked around and realized that we were at a park, and that it was still daylight. So I recommended to the little ones that they go and play. The Joker, the four thugs and I all sat down at a nearby picnic table and watched them. I chuckled when they pushed each other for first down the slide, but the Joker just scoffed next to me. I looked up at him and glared. "What, do you not like kids?"

"Can't stand 'em." he replied instantaneously.

"Then why do you do this?" I questioned. The thugs were looking on, intrigued. But tried to hide it by turning their heads slightly.

He just glared at me. I sighed and leaned my head against his arm. I didn't bother hiding it from his men. They didn't care that much about it either. It seemed like that in their eye's, as long as I was around The Joker wouldn't kill them. Or at least make it quick.

Little Anna ran up to me and began tugging on the shirttail of my bright white shirt. "JADEN JADEN!" she beamed. "You should come and push me on the swing!" I sighed and gave in, standing up and walking over to the swings. I picked Tanner up and put him in the baby seat. He giggled excitedly as I began pushing both of them. "HIGHER HIGHER!" Anna squeaked. I pushed her higher and she giggled wildly.

Tanner just happily swayed back and forth in his comfortable rocking speed and I began to realize how much I envied little kids. They were so pure and so clean. Nothing had ever harmed them and they didn't have a care in the world. One second they could fall down and get a bruise, but after the crying, they would go on with their lives, as happy as ever.

I sighed and looked behind me. The Joker was walking towards me and I chuckled when I looked beyond him to the men still seated at the picnic table. They all had frantic looks of worry on their faces, like he was going to hurt a little one. He stopped walking when he go to me. "It's uh, getting dar-k." he said. I nodded and pulled Tanner from his swing and set him on the ground. He grabbed one of my hands and before I knew it Anna had the other. Corbin and Casey ran up soon after, latching onto the other kids' hands. I just chuckled and the Joker rolled his eye's.

"So are you guys ready to get some candy?!" I smiled down at them as they all cheered in chorus.

All the kids ran to their dads when we approached them and we all began walking down a street filled with houses. All of the houses except a few had decorations up the ying-yang. There were fake cobwebs and blow up figurines everywhere you looked.

When the children ran up to the first house it seemed like it immediately got dark. There were little kids everywhere and the occasional teenager. I laughed extremely hard when I saw a kid dressed up as the Joker. He scoffed behind me.

We walked through the next couple houses laughing. Well, at least I was laughing. I couldn't help it, the kids were adorable pushing and shoving their way to the front of the candy line.

After about an hour I was getting extremely cold. Extremely. So while the kids ran up to yet another house, I slid my hands into the Joker's coat, wrapping my arms completely around him.

I looked up at him and smiled as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I looked up to see if the kids were coming back. But froze. Looking straight back at me, small beady eye's and pointy nose to top it.

Mrs. Vikkar.

SHIT.

**_Kaylee: MWAHAHAHA. Hope you liked it!  
Jaden: It was great.  
Kaylee: Thank you, thank you.  
Joker: (rolls eyes)_**


	7. Thinking Has a Tendency To

_**Kaylee: La dee dee la dee doo la dee daa….  
**__**Jaden: Isn't that the freakin' thing Spongebob is singing in the Spongebob Squarepants movie?  
**__**Kaylee: Shut up. So uh, there is only a small thing we can say about this chapter.  
**__**Jaden: Uh… shit?  
**__**Kaylee: -nods- Yes, indeed. "SHITE" Sorry for the wait, by the way. I've been soaking up the joys of summer by doing absolutely nothing.  
**__**Joker: Lazy ass..  
**__**Kaylee: Shut up, okay? Just can it, pedo.  
**__**Joker: -glares at name-  
**__**Jaden: Hey-  
**__**Kaylee: You too, jailbait.  
**__**Jaden: -glares at name-  
**__**Kaylee: Enjoyyyy…**_

_**DC Comics Owns Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter Seven- Thinking has a tendency to get you no where.**

I was frozen in place and I felt the Joker tense slightly when he veered his gaze to where I was looking. She broke the stare and gave the most recent kids candy before glancing once more at me and running in her house. I knew she was going to call the cops. I looked up at the Joker and he said one word.

"Go."

So I booked it. I was at least happy that we were making our way _back_ to where we had parked and I didn't have to run too far. When I looked behind me the thugs were running with their kids on their backs, trying to make it fun for them obviously as the kids were giggling like crazy. When we finally made it to the car I heard sirens and I really wanted to know where the hell the Joker was. He had stayed back and that couldn't mean the best of things.

We all jumped in the car and one of the thugs took the wheel. "What are you doing?" I asked in a mostly panicked voice.

"Boss' orders." he mumbled and skidded out onto the pavement. I was worried. I had to admit it. And it was obvious that the thug next to me knew that I was seeing as he said "Don't worry."

I probably did look like a mess. Chomping on my fingernails and looking out the window like some army wife waiting for her husband to come back from war. We dropped off the kids and the thugs took about an hour. So I looked through the car, too worried to sleep. I opened the glove box and pulled out a manila envelope. It had my name on it in scribbled writing and, intrigued, I opened it up. It had to be the response letter from my dad.

'_Jaden-_

_It's quite funny, I thought that exact thing as I looked that over. You say he loves you too but it's probably a trap. And believe me, honey. I'm not going to give up on trying to find you. I will hunt and search to find you. I probably will not succeed at all, but being the parent I have to think of the best for you, and yes, I know, that sounds so much like your mother and I even gag hearing myself say it, but I really do. I don't need my daughter, the Gotham police chiefs daughter being 'in love' with a serial killer we've been trying to catch for some time now._

_I love you, but I highly advise you to let me take control of this situation. _

_Love always,_

_Dad._

_Ps, even though he said you'll be fine. I don't trust that fairly much. He _is_ the Joker.'_

I couldn't even look at the stupid letter. I threw it on the floor and folded my arms across my chest. My dad, my awesome, amazing, caring dad that let me get away with almost anything wouldn't let me do this one thing. Even if I promised him I'd be fine. I huffed a large breath and leaned against the door, unfolding my arms and laying on my hand. No wonder The Joker hadn't given that to me. He was probably just going to say he didn't respond. No, he's not _that_ nice. He probably just wasn't going to mention it again. At all. Ever.

I sighed and made myself comfortable, assuming they would be awhile. I couldn't help but fall asleep.

_I was sitting on the couch next to The Joker whilst he flipped through the channels. Finally he settled on Scarface. I looked over at him, took in his grin. "Why didn't you call yourself 'Scarface'?" I asked._

"_Because, I'm more than scars. I'm uh… _funny, _gorgeous." He grinned over at me. I rolled my eye's._

"_Oh yeah? Then give me a joke."_

"_Okay, okay, okay. So a uh… _murderer _was sitting in the electric chair, about to be executed. The chaplain looked down at him and asked, 'Do you have any last requests?' and the uh, murderer said, 'yes…will you hold my hand?'" Then he busted into a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but laugh along. It _was_ pretty funny. _

I was jerked awake by the thug that was driving. I looked up at him and he said, "We're here," he growled and got out. I sighed, opened my door and stepped out onto the gravel. I looked around. All of the black vans must have been put away because we were the only car in the lot. I groaned and walked with the thugs into the building and up to the apartment thing. They knocked, got a respond and walked in. There were thugs EVERYWHERE. It's like, when The Joker's gone is this what they do? Lounge around? One thug snapped his attention up to us right when we walked in. He was sitting on the couch.

"Come and look at this," he barked. I walked over and sat down next to him. It was on the news and the newscaster was interviewing Mrs. Vikkar. I took the top hat I had on and held it to my chest whilst I paid closer attention.

"So, Mrs. Vikkar, what was your reaction to being in the presence of a mass-murderer?" The short, pudgy man asked, holding a microphone up to her face. I recognized him as the same man that has reported every time something happened with me. God, what did they like, assign him to it?

"Well, at first I was shocked. Because it wasn't the first time I've been in presence of him." Christ, would they stop saying '_presence_'?!

Then I saw it, Commissioner James Gordon pushing down on a head with dark greasy green hair into a police car. I looked closer. The man driving the vehicle--my dad. I gulped.

"That's not good." I heard a thug next to me comment.

"Ya think?!" I yelled, making him jump slightly. I groaned and stood up, beginning to pace.

I folded my arms and scratched my chin with my right hand. What to do, what to do… "What should we do?" I voiced and looked up at a group of thugs staring at me.

They all gave me the _'I don't know' _look and I groaned. I walked next to the couch, pulled the side table into the middle of the room, went into the kitchen, pulled a pen and paper from the drawers and walked back in, shoving them down on the table. "Well _fucking_ think of something then. What the hell do you think he hired you for?" I walked into the next room leaving them with blank and slightly scared looks on their faces. It's quite ridiculous how The Joker thinks that the thugs at any moment would attack me and rape me. Ah, funny.

I needed to think. But you know, that's not the smartest thing. 'Cause thinking has a tendency to get you no where.

_**Kaylee: Mw-ha-ha-HA!  
**__**Jaden: I hate you.  
**__**Kaylee: Oh, I know, Jades. I know. -grin- But I love you! I loved your little act of handsomeness there. With the, 'fuckin' think of something then!'  
**__**Jaden: I know, I'm so cool.  
**__**Kaylee: ALSO, uh, if anybody, ya know… likes the uh, story, enough… or uh… yeah… likes it… -shuffles feet awkwardly- you could uh, make me some… uh…. fanart. I mean… if you want to… uh, yeah… hah.  
**__**Jaden: Wow you suck at life.  
**__**Kaylee: I know… I know…  
**__**Joker: -struggles in handcuffs-  
**__**Kaylee: MW-HA-HA-HA!**_


	8. Now what?

_**Kaylee: So, argh, yes, someone pointed out that it is summer, therefore I should be writing more, but I'm terribly sorry! My other obsessions have got the best of me.  
**__**Jaden: I swear to god I'll kill that Bill Compton…  
**__**Kaylee: ….pffttttt.  
**__**Jaden: Don't doubt me.  
**__**Kaylee: ….  
**__**Jaden: Yeah.  
**__**Kaylee: So. Um. Yeah. This is more of a filler chapter, to excite you for what it to come. (: ENJOY.**_

**Joseph Kerr belongs to DC Comics.  
****Jaden Smith belongs to moi`. **

**Chapter Eight- Now what?**

I took a large, deep breath as I stared up at the building before me: the police station. It was the last place I wanted to be and not to mention the last place I ever expected myself to be after the Joker came and got me. I had to admit I was a bit scared, I had a feeling since my dad knew the absolute truth now, that he would have one of his men arrest me or something, considering me a criminal and a threat to society. Well, I was, wasn't I? But still, he wouldn't arrest his own daughter, would he? Hopefully not.

I exhaled, began my trek up the seemingly giant steps and undid the top button of my white long sleeve shirt. Of course I hadn't changed. The only part of my outfit that disappeared was the top hat. Seriously, you think I would walk into a police station, trying to be serious wearing a _top hat?_ I just hoped that they would take me serious in suspenders.

I pushed the large door open and after a few seconds when everyone realized who walked in, everyone and everything seemed to freeze. Everyone went silent, a few people dropped papers and looked at me speechlessly. Talk about an entrance, hm?

Ignoring everyone, including the snobby secretary, I walked forward, down the hall where I new the holding cells were. I'd never been down there, but I knew where to go from my dads stories.

When I got down to the holding cells, I looked around. No sign of him. There was what looked like a gangster and a prostitute in one, and a couple mob-lookin' people in another, but no sign of the Joker.

I looked throughout the room, and saw a large sign above a door that read 'interrogation'. Figuring he was in there, I walked over to the door, looked down to a guard sitting there looking at me. Without a word, I reached across his chest to yank off his badge before scanning it to make the door open. There were two more doors and I opened the one I figured was where my dad would be.

"Thomas, I thought I told you to watch the other-" My father started before freezing much like everyone else.

"Hello, Father," I spat. I could tell he felt the emotion in my words from the visible wince he made. I couldn't help it, I really did love my dad, but from taking the Joker and the letter he sent me made me extremely pissed off.

"Um. Jaden," he acknowledged my presence, not making any effort to stop me from walking into the room and looking out the large window on the far wall to my right.

I honestly, even as hard as I tried, could not prevent the laugh that escaped my lips. I don't know why I couldn't, it's just what he did whilst being forced to sit in the same spot for a long period of time and I was used to seeing it. But maybe it was the fact he was in custody and yet acting as normal as ever. Well, normal for him,

He was squirming where he sat on the metal chair that was bolted to the ground and looking around like a curious lost child. His hands were cuffed and in his lap neatly. I watched him sigh and look blankly at the door in front of him, if he wasn't handcuffed, let alone in an interrogation room, he, without a doubt would be freaking out from being forced to sit.

I placed my hand on the glass, bent my head, closed my eyes and exhaled. What to do, what to do. The boys hadn't thought of anything, and it pissed me off slightly. And by 'the boys' I mean the thugs, of course, I decided that since we all are in the same business I should give them a decent nickname.

Sighing heavily, I turned to look at my dad, a look of astonishment, disapproval and sadness upon his face. I walked over to him, but instead of doing what he most likely thought I was going to do—hug him—I reached behind him to press the unlock button to unlock the room the Joker was in. I looked up into his eye's for a moment before simply turning, walking past two men with stunned looks on their faces and out the door.

Now, I just needed to figure out what I was going to say when I walked in that room.

_**Kaylee: Like I said, 'filler'.  
**__**Jaden: Dude, it sucked. Get it through your thick skull.  
**__**Kaylee: Um. Yeah. You're just a jerk.**_


	9. The Escape

_**Yeah, I'm not breaking into long apologies for not updating for awhile. I've been busy and such. I have. If you still like my story, read it. If not, that's alright.  
**__**I didn't have time to edit it. So my apologies if some grammar or sentence fluency is wrong.  
**__**Enjoy. **_

**I own Jaden Smith.  
****DC Comics owns Joseph Kerr's assssss.**

**Chapter nine- The Escape.**

I opened the large door just before I heard it lock automatically behind me. I knew that The Joker just figured it was another cop, so he didn't look up. I leaned against the door, folded my arms and grinned. "So how'd you get yourself in this _predicament_?" I snickered mimicking how he always said 'predicament'. He automatically shot his head up to look at me, a large smile upon his features. But then he scowled slightly, a look I had never seen.

"You uh… _do_ know that they're going to come in here any moment and grab you, _hm_?" he asked. I shrugged, walked over to the table, grabbed the chair that wasn't bolted to the ground and walked back to the door to shove it under the doorknob.

"There, happy?"

The Joker just shrugged. I walked over to the table and hoisted myself up on it. I scooted over to him and sat in front of him, putting my legs on either side of his thighs. I looked around the room. "Don't you fine this… unnerving? The thought of them just staring at you through this glass constantly?" I was vaguely aware of the men on the other sides of the one sided glass, including my dad, but all I got when I looked at the walls was my own reflection staring back at me.

"Quite," was all he replied with.

I inwardly scoffed at my appearance. My dad probably thought that my Halloween costume (long sleeve button up shirt, arms rolled up to elbow, black slacks and suspenders) was my new '_criminal costume'_. But I looked back down at the Joker. "_So_… what is the _plan_…?" he asked. I snickered.

"Since when have you taught me to use a _plan_?" I smiled slightly, but the look I got back was far from happy. In fact it made me wince slightly. So I lowered my voice, "Christ, calm down, buddy boy. No planning is _your_ thing. I can't go without it." He seemed to calm down at that. Of course, my plan kind of sucked. What was it? Well, the guys will burst in here when all of the cops go on break.

_Yeah, brilliant plan, Jaden._

"What _is_ it-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Tut, tut, tut. No talking. I had to sleep alone last night, and I didn't _like_ that." I reached back behind his head and took a fistful of hair before, in front of God, my dad and everyone, I wrenched his mouth to mine. I heard the buzzing of the door trying to unlock, and then the wrestling of the door knob, but I was lost in his mouth. It felt like it had been so long that I was away from him, but in the past I had been away from him longer, it was quite interesting. His serpentine tongue twisted around mine with expert movements and as I pulled back, I nipped at his lower lip with my teeth. He giggled and I smiled; there he was. I was convinced the boredom had gotten the best of him.

An instant later, there was pounding on the large metal door. "Jaden.... please.... open the door." It was my dad. He was pleading. I knew something was up. My dad didn't _plead. _I stood up and the Joker quirked an eyebrow at me. All I did was mumbled 'trust me' and walked to the door. I wrenched the door from underneath, the loud buzzing noise sounded and my dad stepped in (more like stumbled in, he must have been leaning on the door).

The look on his face was quite funny, to say the least. He was wide-eyed and sweating like a pig (no pun intended). And when he spoke, he stuttered quickly in short words. "Ja... Jade... Jaden." He turned to me, and enveloped me into a large, uncomfortably sweaty hug. When he pulled back, he extended me at arms length and got an oddly serious look on his face. "You... you... you're se... serious about thi.. this, ri... ri... right?" Strangely, I knew what he meant.

"Positive," I answered almost immediately.

He nodded shakily, and stumbled over to where the Joker was sitting. All he did was raise his eyebrows curiously and flick out his tongue to play with his scars. My dad grimaced, which concluded my thoughts that if anyone saw that face, they'd be terrified right out of their mind.

My dad reached down and I heard two faint clicks, then another two and the Joker stood up vibrantly. "Dad, what're you doing?"

"Protecting my daughter," he stated, not one crack in his voice. Then he stood up fully and walked over to me, hugging me once again. "If you're positive about this decision, then I understand. And I don't want anything else but for you to be happy." He pulled back and smiled weakly. I squeezed him tightly once more.

"So... when you're done having your little uh, _love fest,_ do you mind saying what you plan on _doing_, exactly?" The Joker piped up, rocking back and forth on his heels. That was when I noticed the height difference between my dad and him. I always thought he was only a little taller than my dad, but now that I looked at them both, the Joker was probably at least a half a foot taller. Whoah.

I came back to reality when my dad spoke. "Well, all of the boys are on break." He spoke with his hands. "Leaving only three people actually on this side of the building. If we get you out of this room and out the back, you can make a clean run for it," he explained. The Joker was nodding to everything he said. "I've deactivated all of the camera's for a twenty minute installment." This was my turn to nod.

"Wait, did you say it was break time?" I asked. My dad nodded. I glared up at the Joker. "I'm kicking some thug ass when we get back."

He giggled, "Ooh, can I watch?" My dad gave a sort of confused look.

"Are we ready?" He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. What're we waiting for, Pops? Christmas?" I snickered. My dad rolled his eyes and mumbled something like 'very funny' under his breath.

We stepped to the door, which my dad had left propped open, and he stepped out first, when we saw his hand signal to follow him, I stepped out, then the Joker. "Alright, this way," my dad whispered, and we followed him as he took a left and then another left, toward the back of the building. "Stay close," he mumbled, and I felt the Joker step closer to me, his breathe on the back of my neck. We walked down two more halls before we came to a large, metal door. My dad turned around and sighed. "This is it."

I reached forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much. I couldn't ever thank you enough." He pulled back and I looked into his deep eyes that echoed my own. He kissed me on the forehead and smiled weakly.

"As long as you're making the right decision," he said. I nodded, a tear rolled down his cheek. Then he did something absolutely unexpected. He walked over to the Joker and stared up at him sternly. "You take care of my baby girl. If anything happens to her, I'll have your ass." I knew this was something that the Joker would laugh his ass off to, but he surprisingly didn't.

"You can trust me," he stated, "And I'm a man of my word," he stated matter-of-factly, not a hint of playing in his voice. I was absolutely appalled.

My dad nodded once and stepped out of the way. "Now go, before anyone sees you." He didn't turn to face us.

I wanted to hug him one last time. I stepped forward, "Dad-"

"No, Jaden. Go. Before I change my mind," he said sternly. And I understood. This was hard for him. It was for me, but I had to follow my heart.

"I love you," I stated.

"I love you too, sweetheart." His voice cracked. "Now go."

We were out the door in a matter of seconds.

_**Please review.**_


End file.
